


Oublie moi.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Hôpital, M/M, Violence, perte de contrôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume était fou de rage. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Encore une fois, il avait trop bu. Et il laissait le poison de la colère et du dégoût de lui-même s'infiltrer petit à petit dans ses veines. Il voyait flou, ne sentait plus que ses tempes battre contre son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Il en était presque habitué à cette sensation. Cette sensation de perte de contrôle.





	Oublie moi.

 

\- Guillaume ! Calme-toi ! 

Guillaume était fou de rage. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Encore une fois, il avait trop bu. Et il laissait le poison de la colère et du dégoût de lui-même s'infiltrer petit à petit dans ses veines. Il voyait flou, ne sentait plus que ses tempes battre contre son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Il en était presque habitué à cette sensation. Cette sensation de perte de contrôle. Ça faisait des années qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, de laisser ses démons à l'intérieur de son esprit et de son corps. Et il y avait plus ou moins réussi. Mais ce deuxième lui ressortait inévitablement lorsqu'il buvait plus de raison. Il avait alors l'impression d'être invincible et le besoin irrépressible de se battre. D'abattre ses poings contre une chaire inconnue, montrer à tout le monde de quoi il était capable, d'évacuer cette rage qu'il avait tapie à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait alors pris l'habitude de se battre avec des hommes de tout âge et de toute stature lorsqu'il sortait en boîte. Et inévitablement, les soirées se terminaient de la même manière à chaque fois. Il se battait, cassait le nez du mec en face de lui, se prenait des coups lui-même, des insultes et il arrivait à se calmer quand il arrivait. _Il_ , c'était Aurélien. Son colocataire et meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il partageait absolument tout. Ses moments de joie comme ses moments de peine. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'un moment où il n'était pas là à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Skread, Ablaye, Bouteille, Claude... Mais avec Aurélien, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer... mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Leur relation avait toujours été différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec ses autres potes. Et il n'arrivait pas à expliquer en quoi, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que dès lors que son pote se positionnait entre lui et son adversaire, son corps s'immobilisait et son esprit se calmait. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui réussissait à le ramener sur terre. Il lui parlait posément, lui faisait comprendre qu'il était en train de faire une connerie, parce qu'il avait trop bu sûrement,qu'il valait mieux rentrer maintenant... Et Guillaume sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher et sa colère s'évaporer, puis le suivait comme un chien enragé qui serait redevenu calme en reconnaissant son maître. Et c'était une putain de sensation étrange. Se sentir ainsi, comme un animal apprivoisé. Lui qui avait toujours été si sauvage, si violent, n'acceptait les ordres de personnes pas même de ses parents ou de lui-même quand il était dans cette situation. Aurélien était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa lumière dans le noir, celui qui le ramenait inévitablement à bon port.

 

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Aurélien était debout devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et ce qu'il lut à l'intérieur ne lui plut pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il y lut tout un mélange d'émotions dont aucune n'avait à faire là, dans ce regard. Un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension, et peut-être même de détresse. Il avait du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée. Bien sûr, il avait bu, ils avaient dû sortir comme toutes les semaines. Guillaume détourna le visage un moment pour regarder le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Leur... appartement ? Dans leur salon précisément. Ils étaient donc rentrés de la boîte de nuit ou ils étaient allés faire un tour et... il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait un énorme trou noir dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la soirée. Il retourna son attention à Aurélien lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'approcher doucement de lui, s'éloignant du canapé du salon pour effleurer son bras afin de tenter de le calmer.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te touche plus que moi ? 

Guillaume nageait en plein flou et ne répondit rien, espérant qu'il allait développer.

\- Si ça devait énerver quelqu'un en particulier c'était moi, non ? C'est ma copine. Enfin, mon ex-copine, je suppose, rit-il tristement.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et se rappela soudain. Ils avaient croisé la copine d'Aurélien au bras d'un autre. Aurélien avait serré la mâchoire et n'avait rien dit, passant seulement son chemin, comme s'il ne les avaient pas vus mais Guillaume avait perçu sa profonde tristesse dans son regard et sa façon d'agir toute la soirée. Il avait sentit la pointe de la trahison dans son cœur comme s'il avait été à sa place. Il avait bu, comme à son habitude, et s'était levé pour aller casser la gueule à ce mec, qui avait détruit son pote rien qu'en existant. Il l'avait trainé sur le parking, l'avait tabassé, il avait entendu Julie lui crier d'arrêter mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Cette pute le méritait, tout était de sa faute après tout, elle avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à ses yeux : blesser Aurélien. Il s'était approché dangereusement d'elle pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure - non, il ne tapait pas les filles, et avait ensuite attrapé la main de son pote, les yeux dans le vide, pour le ramener à l'appart. Dans son esprit tout était flou. Il voulait seulement le mettre en sécurité, le garder ici, dans ce cocon qui était le leur. Il avait assis Aurélien sur le canapé et ne supportant pas de le voir enfermé dans ce mutisme dévastateur, il s'était levé, incapable de se maîtriser et d'apaiser l'animal qui était en lui, et avait commencé à saccager leur appartement. La vaisselle avait volé, le canapé s'était pris des coups de pieds, la table avait été renversé, et à un moment donné, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment quand, Aurélien s'était redressé et lui avait demandé de se calmer. Avec sa petite voix inoffensive et tremblante. Avec ses grands yeux emplis de douleur. Avec ses larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Et cette vue seule, l'avait empêché de se calmer. Il avait continué de mettre le chaos dans leur salon, avec la voix faible d'Aurélien en fond sonore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève enfin et lui crie de se calmer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? lui demanda Aurélien d'une voix douce. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Julie, que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé. Alors, tu t'en fous non ?

\- Elle t'a fais du mal Orel, articula-t-il en essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique en vain.

\- Mais non, tout va bien... mentit Aurélien en baissant les yeux. 

Guillaume sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Il lui mentait ouvertement. Et il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette fureur en lui.

\- Arrêtes de mentir ! cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Aurélien. Je le vois sur le moindre de tes traits Orel ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me mentes, tu comprends ?! Tu peux mentir aux autres, mais pas à moi ! Je te connais trop pour ça ! hurla-t-il en empoignant Aurélien par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaquant au mur.

\- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal... articula difficilement Aurélien en essayant de se dégager et Guillaume vit qu'il se retenait de pleurer. 

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Elle ne te mérite pas Orel, dit-il dans un grognement en resserrant ses poings sur la fabrique de son tee-shirt, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui.

\- Tu me fais peur Guillaume... murmura Aurélien, se mettant soudain à pleurer et Guillaume sentit son cœur se déchirer.

S'il pleurait, là maintenant, c'était de sa faute. Il lui avait clairement dit, il lui faisait peur. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, son cœur résonnait dans son cerveau et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Si Aurélien se mettait à dérailler, par sa faute entre autres, qui allait l'aider à se remettre sur le bon chemin ? 

Alors il fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il se pencha vers lui pour traverser le peu de distance qui les séparait et il l'embrassa. Il embrassa Aurélien. C'était un baiser emplie de douleur et de passion. Il lui sembla durer une éternité mais lorsque, à bout de souffle, il se détacha d'Aurélien, la gravité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui apparut soudain. Il avait embrassé son meilleur pote, et par la force. Sans lui en demander l'autorisation tacite au préalable. Il se recula soudain, pris de honte, et croisa le regard d'Aurélien. Un regard plein d'incompréhension, de doute, et de... peur ? de dégoût ? de terreur ? qu'est-ce que c'était que cette dernière émotion ? Il se recula précipitamment et formula un petit _désolé_ qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il ait entendu avant de s'enfuir en courant.

 

Une fois dehors, le vent frais le frappa au visage et réussit à le calmer un petit peu. Il était désorienté, ne savait pas où il était, tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds avec la réalité et il s'agenouilla pour éviter de tomber lourdement au sol. Il avait la nausée en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment avait-il pu agir comme ça ? Il était vraiment le dernier des cons. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus nette avec les minutes et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Aurélien courrait dans sa direction et appelait son prénom, en boucle. Il vit qu'il pleurait et son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Aurélien s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le regardait maintenant, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Orel... dit-il dans un souffle en secouant la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Guillaume rentres à la maison, répondit-il seulement en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, ne m'approches pas ! s'écria-t-il en se reculant pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

\- Mais... tenta Aurélien en s'approchant de nouveau, effleurant son bras. Guillaume...

\- Ne me touches pas putain ! hurla-t-il en le repoussant violemment. Je suis toxique, tu le comprends pas ? Pour toi, pour moi, pour tout le monde ! 

\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Aurélien sincèrement en revenant toujours après qu'il l'ait repoussé.

\- Casse-toi, bordel ! cria-t-il en le poussant particulièrement fort et Aurélien tomba sur le sol, en arrière. 

Il l'entendit grogner de douleur et pris d'une panique soudaine, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, il n'entendit pas la voiture qui arrivait à toute allure dans leur direction. Il vit seulement Aurélien se relever paniqué, du sang dégoulinant de son cuir chevelu et se lancer sur lui, en criant son prénom. 

 

Lorsqu'il se redressa, quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il vit un visage penché vers lui. En remettant les choses en contexte, il comprit que c'était le propriétaire du véhicule qui leur était rentré dedans. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait et ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement son ami. Il le trouva allongé, à quelques pas de lui, inanimé et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le noir complet se fit dans son cerveau et il comprit qu'il était encore en train de perdre pieds contre son côté animal. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit parler en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés au téléphone. Il attendit qu'il le regarde et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, l'autre homme baissa son bras dans un mouvement lent et Guillaume lui sauta dessus. Littéralement.

 

Il avait attendu l'arrivée des secours, tapie et caché comme un animal, derrière une voiture garée. Il avait vu leurs regards paniqués en voyant la scène de l'accident. Il eut un rire amer pour l'homme et son cœur plongea littéralement dans sa poitrine pour Aurélien. Lorsqu'il les vit le placer sur un brancard et le poser dans l'ambulance, il eut envie de s'élancer vers eux et de partir avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout était de sa faute, il était toxique pour Aurélien, il devait disparaître et espérer qu'il n'essaierai pas de le retrouver, une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Il attenditque l'ambulance disparaisse avant de se relever et de sortir son portable. Il écrivit un message à ses amis et l'éteignit, pour longtemps, avant de disparaître à son tour, à l'angle d'une rue.

_Orel est à l'hôpital. Ne lui parlez surtout pas de moi. Je dois disparaître. A jamais. - Gringe._

 

 

 

Ça faisait des mois qu'il était enfermé dans cet appartement minuscule et sale. Des bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient le sol crade à côté des mégots de cigarettes et des vêtements empilés par dizaines, en boule. Guillaume se retourna, comme un mort-vivant, pour regarder la petite pendule sur le mur. 20h30. Il n'eut même pas la force de sourire amèrement. C'était vraiment de l'art, la manière dont il se dégradait jour après jour. Il avait perdu tout estime de lui-même et se morfondait. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus quel jour on était ni depuis combien de temps il était là, dans cette piaule pourrie, à se laisser lentement mourir à petit feu. Il n'avait plus aucun goût pour rien et avait laissé son côté sombre prendre petit à petit sa place. Il le méritait de toutes façons. Il avait laissé tomber Aurélien, l'avait abandonné à son sort, et tout était de sa faute. Tout avait toujours été de sa faute de toute manière. Il n'était qu'un parasite vivant à ses crochets. C'était lui qui avait trouvé leur appartement, qui avait trouvé un boulot pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins, qui lui avait fait rencontrer ses amis... Sans jamais se plaindre. Il était, pour de vrai, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un canot de sauvetage pour lui. Il coulait et, grâce à lui, il avait réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et lui, il ne lui avait attiré que des emmerdes en retour. Il l'avait emporté avec lui dans sa démence, sa noyade irraisonné, sa peur de la vie. La seule manière de le sauver, c'était de s'en séparer. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, pour son bien. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait trouvé cet appartement, ni comment il le payait. Peut-être qu'il était dans un squat ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, le connaissant.

 

Il attrapa une bouteille au sol, afin d'apaiser sa soif, mais celle-ci était vide et il la jeta au sol, frustré. La bouteille vola en morceaux et il soupira, fermant les yeux. Il était vraiment devenu un moins que rien, une loque, un déchet. Il vit brièvement le visage d'Aurélien sous ses paupières, lui souriant et lui disant à quel point il était génial. Il déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait jamais comprit ce qu'Aurélien voyait en lui mais il avait toujours été ainsi, lui lançant des compliments et lui répétant à quel point il était le meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Il sentit ses yeux et sa gorge le piquer en pensant à ces moments. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne disait plus ça maintenant. Il devait le détester après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait retourné leur appartement sous la colère, démesurée il le voyait bien maintenant, de le voir autant blessé par cette fille et son connard de nouveau mec. Puis, il l'avait embrassé. De force. Alors qu'il lui répétait qu'il lui faisait peur et mal. Il l'avait repoussé toutes les fois où il avait tenté de s'approcher pour le calmer et cet accident... C'était de sa faute. Cet accident. Où il s'était enfuit de honte et par lâcheté. Il se demanda comment allait Aurélien. S'il s'était réveillé, s'il avait reprit sa vie normale. Quelques jours seulement après s'être enfuit, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'allumer son portable. Ses amis lui avaient envoyés plusieurs messages et avaient tenté de le joindre un nombre incalculable de fois. Il repensa aux messages et sa gorge se serra de nouveau.

_\- Gringe, t'es où ? - Skread, le10/08 à 15:25  
_

_\- Tu peux pas être sérieux, mec ? - Ablaye, le 10/08 à 15:45_

_\- Oh, réponds. - Ablaye, le 10/08 à 17:15  
_

_\- Mec, pourquoi tu réponds pas à nos messages ? - Bouteille, le 11/08 à 8:35_

_\- Orel est dans le coma là, il a besoin de toi. - Skread, le 12/08 à 17:12_

_\- T'es au courant qu'Orel est dans le coma, putain ?! - Ablaye, le 13/08 à 14:28_

_\- Gringe, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... mais reviens mec. - Skread, le 14/08 à 9:50_

_\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te caches, gros ? C'est pas toi qui lui a fait ça, non ? Alors pourquoi tu te caches ? - Ablaye, le 15/08 à 20:22_

Et enfin, celui de Claude.

_\- Gringe, enfoiré. Ce que tu fais c'est une grosse connerie, j'espère que tu le sais. Si c'est toi qui lui a fait ça, je te trouverai et te casserai la gueule. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Et je tiens toujours ma parole. Surtout si ça concerne p'tite tête. Et si c'est pas toi... c'est quoi ton putain de problème bordel ?! T'as descendu vachement bas dans mon estime gros, de le laisser seul à un moment pareil. Tu me déçois. - Claude, le 17/08 à 22:53  
_

Ce message l'avait retourné. Il était partit cracher ses tripes dans la cuvette des chiottes et en s'affalant sur le lit en revenant, il avait écrit un rapide message à Claude. _  
_

_\- Tout est de ma faute, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'est pas seul, il vous a vous. Désolé, je vais disparaître. - Gringe, le 17/08 à 23:05_

La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, cinglante.

_\- C'est ce que t'as de mieux à faire, en effet. Ne reviens jamais et si j'te trouve, fais gaffe à toi. - Claude, le 17/08 à 23:08  
_

Après ce message, il avait éteint son portable et ne l'avait plus jamais allumé.

 

Guillaume fut surprit de sentir des larmes sur ses joues. Il avait du mal à respirer et il se redressa avec peine sur son lit. Il avait tout perdu, sa famille, ses potes, son meilleur ami. Il était terrorisé par la menace de Claude mais il savait qu'il lui avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Et peut-être qu'il le méritait vraiment. Il avait toujours su qu'Aurélien était son préféré, son protégé. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui, Claude arrivait toujours pour prendre sa défense. C'était le tonton déconneur qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux mais apparemment, il y avait des choses qu'il prenait au sérieux, comme la santé mentale et physique de ses amis. C'était un super pote, pas comme lui _._ Il eut un soudain éclair de lucidité et s'assit sur son lit, les jambes au sol, et attrapa son portable dans le tiroir du petit meuble à côté de son lit. Il hésita quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'écran noir du téléphone, avant d'appuyer sur la touche pour l'allumer. Le portable mit un moment à s'allumer tout à fait et lorsqu'il fut allumé, il reçut plusieurs messages à la suite. Ça faisait tout de même trois mois qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il appuya d'une main tremblante sur la première petite enveloppe pour lire son contenu. _  
_

_\- Gringe, il s'est réveillé. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir, même si tu ne réponds pas à nos messages. On ne lui a rien dit. - Skread, le 12/10 à 10:15  
_

_\- Il ne se souvient de rien. C'est l'accident, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est l'accident. - Ablaye, le 12/10 à 11:00  
_

_\- Putain mais pourquoi t'es pas là ! Il a besoin de toi, et tu sais quoi ? Nous aussi on aurait bien besoin de toi ! - Ablaye, le 13/10 à 08:55_

_\- Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on lui parle de toi ? C'est quoi cette merde, encore ?  - Bouteille, le 14/10 à 15:44_

_\- Claude est vener. - Bouteille, le 15/10 à 22:00_

_\- Il faut qu'on lui re-apprenne toute sa vie, mec. Tu comprends à quel point ça fait mal ? Et peur ? Pour lui, comme pour nous. C'est comme s'il nous avait jamais connus. - Skread, le 16/10 à 16:25_

_\- Il a dit ton prénom. On ne l'a jamais dit devant lui. - Skread, le 18/10 à 9:33_

_\- " C'est qui Guillaume ? " C'est ce qu'il a dit. Son inconscient te rappelle à lui. Fais pas le con, reviens. S'teu plaît. - Ablaye, le 18/10 à 22:48_

_\- Connard. - Claude, le 22/10 à 02:55_

Guillaume voyait trouble, les larmes tombant à présent sur ses joues. Aurélien avait perdu la mémoire. Et tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était son putain de prénom. A lui. Lui, la seule personne qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il oublie. Tous ces messages, ils dataient d'un peu plus de trois semaines. On était maintenant... il regarda le calendrier sur son portable. On était le 28 novembre. Son téléphone émit une faible lumière et il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié d'ouvrir un message. Quand il vit l'expéditeur, son cœur sauta littéralement dans sa poitrine. _  
_

_\- On se connaît ?  Orel, le 22/11 à 12:12_

Sa respiration devint erratique. Il lui avait envoyé un message. C'est vrai qu'il avait dû retrouver son portable en sortant de l'hôpital... Alors il était sorti ? Mais son portable était encore en état de marche ? Après cet accident ? Il l'aurait cru réduit en poussière. Est-ce que au moins il l'avait pris avec lui, quand il l'avait poursuivi dans la rue ? Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avec force. La tentation était trop grande. Il devait prendre de ses nouvelles, même s'il devrait rester caché.

_\- Oui. - Gringe, le 28/11 à 21:45_

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla le cœur lourd. Il balaya la pièce du regard et soupira. Il avait attendu des heures une réponse d'Aurélien mais celui-ci devait déjà être en train de dormir. Il avait commencé à ranger la pièce avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur son lit. Ranger. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pensait faire un jour. Et pourtant... une lumière s'était faite dans son cœur et son esprit. Il avait voulu l'oublier mais maintenant qu'il était en contact avec lui, il se sentait apaisé. Il était revenu à la vie, revenu à lui, malgré tout. Il jeta un œil à son portable pour voir l'heure, 18:00, et vit par la même occasion qu'il avait reçu un message. Son cœur s'accéléra nettement et il sentit ses doigts trembler. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et ouvrit le message.

- _Et d'où se connaît-on ? J'ai eu un accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire, désolé. - Orel, le 29/11 à 13:20_

Son cœur se serra en l'imaginant écrire ce message et en voyant qu'il s'excusait de quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute. Il répondit par la seule chose qui lui vient en tête.

_\- Comment tu te souviens de moi, alors ? - Gringe, le 29/11 à 18:10_

Il fut anxieux de savoir s'il allait lui répondre ou s'il ne verrait le message que dans plusieurs heures mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_\- Je ne sais pas. - Orel, le 29/11 à 18:12_

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et allait répondre quand il reçu un second message. _  
_

_\- Je sais juste que j'ai ton prénom dans mon esprit depuis que je suis sorti du coma. Je ne comprend pas. _\- Orel, le 29/11 à 18:13__

Guillaume sentit ses yeux le piquer en imaginant la frustration et l'incompréhension qu'il devait ressentir. _ _  
__

__\- On est amis. _ _\- Gringe, le 29/11 à 18:15  
___ _

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et attendit la réponse, impatient. La réponse tarda à venir et quand son portable vibra, au creux de sa main, il sursauta et ouvrit le message avec empressement. _ _ _ _  
____

____\- Vraiment ? Mais... depuis longtemps ? _ ___\- Orel, le 29/11 à 18:18_____ _ _ _

Guillaume sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Oh oui, ils étaient amis, depuis longtemps. Il voulait tout lui avouer. Mais il avait peur. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
________

________\- Oui... On peut dire que je suis ton meilleur ami. Ainsi que ton colocataire, d'ailleurs. _ ___\- Gringe, le 29/11 à 18:14_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Guillaume se passa une main sur le visage afin de sécher ses larmes et sursauta lorsque le téléphone vibra de nouveau entre ses mains. Mais ce n'était pas un message cette fois-ci, c'était un appel. Il hésita à répondre avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour décrocher. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
____________

____________\- A-allo ? dit-il d'une petite voix, enrouée par les larmes.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Guillaume ? dit une voix lointaine après un petit silence. Tu m'entends ?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle. Je t'entends Orel... Ça fait... du bien de t'entendre.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas parlé de toi ? Pourquoi mes amis ont refusé de me parler de toi quand je leur ai demandé qui tu étais ?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Guillaume ne dit rien, honteux. C'était de sa faute. Il leur avait demandé de se taire. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
____________

____________\- Pourquoi... tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ? entendit-il couvert d'un sanglot. Pourquoi tu es resté caché, loin de moi , si longtemps ? Pourquoi ?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aurélien était en train de pleurer. Par sa faute. Encore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il après un silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Cet accident, c'est de ma faute, dit Guillaume, la gorge sèche._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- En quoi ? J'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'accident. Et tout ce que j'y ai vu, c'est qu'une voiture m'a foncé dessus.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Tu m'as poussé du chemin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Un silence résonna entre les deux hommes.

____________\- C'est pas de ta faute alors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- SI, j'ai été violent. J'ai un problème de contrôle, Orel. Tu t'en es jamais rendu compte ? Je cherche toujours la bagarre, quand j'ai bu. Et t'es toujours là pour me calmer. Mais pas cette fois._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- J'ai frappé le mec qui était avec ta copine ce soir-là. T'avais l'air dévasté. T'as rien fait, t'étais complètement détruit. Et en rentrant à la maison, j'étais encore fou de rage, j'ai tout cassé._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- C'est pour ça que l'appart était dans cet état..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, avoua Guillaume sans pouvoir s'arrêter de revivre la scène en la racontant. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis devenu violent envers toi. Normalement, tu es toujours celui qui réussit à m'apaiser mais là, tu avais tellement mal. Alors je suis devenu comme fou et je t'ai plaqué contre le mur du salon, tu pleurais en me disant de te lâcher, que je te faisais mal et j'y arrivais pas... Mon côté animal avait pris le dessus. Je-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Tu m'as embrassé, dit Aurélien soudain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Guillaume se tut, se demandant comment il pouvait se rappeler de ça et se maudissant de lui avoir tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Il avait dû secouer son inconscient trop fort et ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
____________

____________\- Guillaume, où es-tu ? demanda-il d'une voix douce._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me voies, dit-il d'une voix paniquée.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Pourquoi ? demanda Aurélien sincèrement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Je- je ne suis pas présentable. Pas dans cet état._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Guillaume..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- S'il-te-plaît Orel, supplia-t-il.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- J'ai besoin de te voir, dit Aurélien d'une voix étranglée. De te serrer contre moi. De m'assurer que tu vas bien, tu comprends ?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Orel... dit Guillaume dans un souffle en sentant son épiderme frissonner.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lui aussi il avait envie de tout ça. Mais il ne savait pas s'il le méritait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. ____________  
____________

____________\- Je- Laisse moi une semaine, d'accord ? Le temps de me reprendre un peu en main. J'ai trop de fierté pour te laisser me voir dans cet état. Je t'en supplie. Je te jure que je t'enverrai l'adresse à ce moment-là, quand je serai prêt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- D'accord... dit Aurélien et Guillaume entendit qu'il se retenait de pleurer, ce qui, bien sûr il ne réussit pas, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en l'entendant.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Orel, je- au revoir.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Guillaume raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et s'effondra par terre, à genoux, et se mit à pleurer en serrant sa poitrine. Il avait perdu. Il voulait se tenir éloigné de lui pour le protéger mais dès l'instant où il avait entendu sa douce voix, il avait su qu'il ne résisterai pas. Alors, il tapa mécaniquement son adresse dans un message et lui envoya, sans prendre le temps de se relire pour ne pas revenir sur ses pas. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
____________

 

 

 

 

Il n'avais pas fermé la porte à clés. Alors quand il sombra, à bout de force, dans les méandres de l'inconscience, il ne l'entendit pas. Il se réveilla avec son visage penché sur le sien, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, et bêtement, il sourit. Aurélien le prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer fortement et il sentit son cœur se remettre à battre, comme s'il s'était arrêté depuis bien des mois. Pourtant il savait que c'était faux, car toute cette douleur et cette souffrance avaient été bien réelles. Sa voix lui parvint enfin, comme s'il sortait d'un trop long coma à son tour, et il posa une main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et le rassurer.

\- Guillaume... murmura Aurélien dans son cou, entre deux sanglots.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Il se détacha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder et sourit malgré le portrait désastreux qui lui faisait face. Aurélien, en pleurs, devant lui. En pleurs, oui. Mais vivant. Et à ses côtés.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état qu'il soit.

\- Et je n'ai jamais rien vu ? Comment tu as fait pour tenir tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il en posant un regard sur les bouteilles d'alcool au sol. 

Enfin, celles qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de jeter la veille. Il ne voyait même pas l'étendue des dégâts et il était aussi paniqué.

\- Je ne sais pas. Faut croire que je cachais bien mon jeu, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

\- Ou que j'étais aveugle. Le pire des meilleurs amis, répondit Aurélien en baissant les yeux.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie Orel, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce en caressant sa joue de ses doigts, le forçant à relever la tête. Tu as toujours été ma bouée de sauvetage, la lumière qui luisait dans la pénombre de mon esprit quand je me perdais dans l'alcool. Tu m'as toujours ramené à bon port.

Aurélien le regardait à présent, un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, et Guillaume lut dans ses yeux toute sa tendresse. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, embarrassé de ressentir cette même sensation quand Aurélien était si proche de lui et le regardait de cette manière-là. Aurélien glissa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux bruns et, surpris, il releva la tête. Il le vit alors se pencher vers lui et, la seconde d'après, paralysé par son geste, il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il n'osa pas bouger ni faire le moindre geste, de peur de se réveiller ou de gâcher le moment. Le baiser était si doux, si tendre, si... amoureux, qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train de dormir. Aurélien se détacha soudain, à bout de souffle, et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Guillaume se laissa faire, complètement déboussolé et sentit son souffle contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime, murmura simplement Aurélien.  

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Guillaume ayant au bout d'un moment remonté ses mains sur son dos et venant caresser ses cheveux, avant qu'Aurélien ne se détache de nouveau de lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. A vaincre cette partie de toi.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te faire du mal, déglutit Guillaume.

\- Alors, on va apprendre à la combattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de notre vie.

Guillaume se perdit dans son regard. _De notre vie_. Il avait dit cela comme une vérité absolue. Et il avait raison. Ça faisait bien longtemps que leurs vies ne leur appartenaient plus pour n'en former plus qu'une seule. La leur. Une vie commune. Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, partager la sienne avec Aurélien. A tout jamais. Il se pencha pour embrasser Aurélien sur les lèvres et murmura : 

\- Merci.

 


End file.
